


Miracles In Mystery

by Crazyhorse1213



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beware of fluffiness to come, Fluff and awesome shit, Kinda like Wonderland but not, Lots of weird stuff, Love you guys! xD, M/M, Weird animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyhorse1213/pseuds/Crazyhorse1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio is a 15 year old boy who was used as a slave to his mother and father since he was able to do work. </p><p>Mysticland is just what is it. Mystical. If you are not the right person, it will appear horrifyingly creepy.</p><p>Rio will go on an adventure to a odd world filled with odd creatures. </p><p>He may just find it at home there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles In Mystery

When you wake up on a crappy Saturday morning, you tend to have an attitude. So when Rio slammed open his door because his mom had been banging on it for fifteen minutes straight, it didn't exactly help said attitude.

  
"You need to get your sorry self dressed and get into that kitchen! It needs cleaning and it won't get done with you sitting in your room being a lazy ass!" His mother practically screeched at him.

  
Yes. His mother and father hates him. He was a supposedly 'accident' that wasn't worth paying money to get rid of. So instead they put him to work almost immediately. He was five when he officially started working for them. Rio was very shy and cooperative so it worked for both him and his 'parents'. Eleven years later; he's still working for them, but lately he's been rebellious.

  
Rio has fiery red hair with hazel eyes that change color time to time, plenty of freckles dotting his face and all over his body, and glasses. Glasses were one of those things that you could never remember when you got them, so without even thinking about it he always wears his glasses and never forgets them.

  
So, with more than his regular amount of attitude and his foggy, unaware mind, he yelled back.

  
"How about for once in your life do something for yourself, you lazy ass _chienne_ (bitch)!"

 

Did I mention his family was french? No? Oh, well now you know.

  
She gasped and put a hand over her heart as if she was fatally offended. "Why I never! You will have double chores from now on! Enfant ingrat (Ungrateful child)!" She screamed with a higher pitch of voice than a dying bird.

  
Rio winced at the pitch of her voice before slamming the door in her face. 'God... Fucking Banshee I swear... ' With that he turned around and walked to his old closet door that could creak without moving. He slammed it open, still pissed, and went on the quest of looking for clean clothes.

  
A few minutes later he found some clean clothes (maybe, he didn't know) on the floor in the very back. He tried picking up the clothes swiftly but was yanked back by a sudden force. He gave the clothes a odd look and set them down then grabbing another place and tugged at them gently. The clothes gave way and revealed a wooden trap door.  
'What is this?' He thought and he knelt down and looked at the circular handle at the end he was crouching. 'That must have been what I yanked...'

  
Very carefully he opened the door and peered inside what looked to be a overgrown rabbit hole.

  
'Maybe if I just grab the sid-'

  
It was with that thought that he fell through the rabbit like hole and into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that this is really short. So let's just say that this is chapter one but a teaser also. Kay? Kay.
> 
>  
> 
> BAIIIIIIII


End file.
